


I don't think Ink would be a bad cook,

by eatsunlight689



Series: Dream/Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I blame my darling dear friend for this fic, Other, also based on a conversation on discord, ambiguous reader, reader lives with Ink because of unspecified reasons, which was in turn about a post someone sent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsunlight689/pseuds/eatsunlight689
Summary: Only that sometimes he would try to get a rise out of people by making intentionally questionable decisions, and that sometimes these decisions happen in the kitchen.
Relationships: Dream/Reader
Series: Dream/Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	I don't think Ink would be a bad cook,

You woke up in an empty bed. Typical really, but considering it hadn't been empty when you'd gone to bed last night, it confused you for a moment. He was probably just downstairs, you got up and made your way through to the kitchen where … ah, there was Dream, sat at the dining table, still drowning in one of your sleep shirts and looking absolutely adorable. You were about to go hug him, maybe kiss the top of his skull, but life rarely goes the way you expect. 

"What the fuck is that?" You asked, looking at the plate that had been placed in your hands.

"A pancake." Ink said, because obviously. Only, what was on the plate did not look like a pancake. It was a burnt lump of something with something colourful in it. 

You looked at your mate for help. The embodiment of positivity in all the multiverse simply laughed at your plight.

Back at the plate Ink had passed you. Back at Ink, who was responsible for its creation, back at the questionable pancake, back at Dream, you were no longer holding a plate. Ink threw the plate out of the open kitchen window, muttering something. Probably in french.

You really were starting to understand why Stretch hated Blue hanging out with Dream and Ink so much. Unfortunately, you had somehow fallen in love with Dream.

You stared as the maybe-pancake flew through the air, and hit an open portal into an AU. Should that even  _ be _ open? 

"What was even in that?" You said. 

Ink merely shrugged, grinning, as he got started making something else. You sighed in exasperation. 

"I think some kind of cereal?" Dream offered, now trying to hold back his laughter in an effort to calm down. 

You had many questions. Why had Ink made one singular pancake? Why had he put cereal in? Why had he then thrown it out the window? You decided you didn't want to know. Too early in the morning for this. You picked up Dream and he struggled, though failed to get free. 

"I'm going back to bed." 

Ink laughed.

You told yourself that as long as he didn't start a fire you didn't care. You climbed back into bed, grumbling about your weird roommate as you held Dream close like a teddy bear. 

Dream had resigned to his fate and nuzzled into your chest as you finally kissed the top of his skull. There was something very right about him wearing your sleep clothes, made you feel warm and fuzzy.

"Whatever comes of that pancake thing, I don't want to be involved." You said as you pulled the blankets tighter around you both.

Dream hummed in agreement and pressed closer to you.

Silence took over the room as you both fell asleep again. You didn't wake until Blue was knocking on the door, having come over to see if there was anything to help with.

* * *

You really had no idea where Ink was, and you weren't sure if you wanted to know after this morning's pancake fiasco - which you later learned had led to a very disgruntled AU Sans trying to attack Ink. 

You and Blue eventually found yourselves playing cards in the living room with Dream as an audience. 

"Four" You said, putting down the four of diamonds. 

"Seven" Blue responded, putting down a three. 

"Fifteen for two." you marked your score on the board.

"Twenty four."

You put down an ace. 

A few hands later, and you were both very close to the end of the game, and it was your box. You'd put in a five and a queen, having turned over a Jack.

Blue had grumbled earlier when putting his own cards in the box, and as it turned out he was absolutely right to do that. Because you'd just won the game. 

You cheered and did a little victory dance.

"I won!" You grabbed Dream's hands and started shaking them excitedly. 

Dream was just smiling at you, "You did."

"What do you want for your prize?" Blue asked. 

Wait? There was a prize? You couldn't actually think of anything you wanted. "Let me get back to you on that?"

Dream laughed, and pulled you down into a sweet kiss. 

Oh. That was a very good prize. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a handle on how I want to write Dream yet but I'm getting there


End file.
